Mine
by CullenMasen
Summary: Basado en la canción Mine de Taylor Swift Fue un día como cualquier otro que conocí a un chico que me demostró que el amor si es algo real.


**MINE**

**Basado en la canción Mine de Taylor Swift**

**Fue un día como cualquier otro que conocí a un chico que me demostró que el amor si es algo real.**

-Amor – Edward me miro y sonrió- ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue el día más feliz de mi vida- me dijo para después besarme- han pasado ya seis años, los mejores seis años de mi vida.

-Y de la mía amor- lo abrace mientras mirábamos dos cuerpecitos que se encontraban en el suelo mirando la película que teníamos al frente.

**Estabas en la Universidad, trabajando medio tiempo de mesero**

**Dejó a un pueblito, nunca miró atrás**

**Yo huía con miedo a caer**

**Preguntándome por qué nos preocupamos por el amor si nunca dura**

Mirando a mi familia los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como si se reprodujera una película en mi cabeza, todo estaba tan claro como si estuviera pasando esa primera vez.

**Yo digo: Lo podes creer?**

**Mientras estamos en el sillón**

**El momento que lo pude ver**

**Si, ahora lo puedo ver.**

Era mi primer año de universidad, estaba estudiando literatura, quería escribir mi primer libro a los 23 años, tengo 19 por lo que debo de darme prisa, pero aún no se me ocurrió ninguna buena idea para poder escribir.

Es lunes y odio el inicio de semana, son las dos de la tarde acabo de salir de clases y solo deseo tomarme un café y después irme a la cama.

Entre a una cafetería rustica, hace unos días escuche como las chicas de la universidad decían que la comida de este lugar era buena, pero que además tenían otro motivo más para asistir a ella, no le di importancia a ese último comentario y me adentre en ella.

Habían varias chicas sentadas en una de las mesas, sonreían y murmuraban, en cuanto se acerco uno de los meseros a ella las risas aumentaron más, las mire sin comprender y tome lugar en una de las mesas disponibles al lado de la venta. El lugar era acogedor, las mesas de madera y los colores de las paredes hacían que el lugar se sintiera cálido y acogedor.

Estoy leyendo uno de mis tantos libros, evitando ver a la pareja que se encuentra en la otra mesa discutiendo, cuando siento que alguien se coloca enfrente de mí, levanto la vista y veo a un hombre de mi edad sonriendo de forma amable mientras sostiene en sus manos una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Me quede mirándote por más tiempo del permitido, tú solo sonríes y esperas paciente a que yo salga de mi ensoñación, al dame cuenta de mi estado sonrío nerviosa y siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.

No sé porque me comporto de esta manera, hace apenas dos días me decía que el amor no era para mí, y es que después de haber pasado por una desilusión me doy cuenta de que el amor no dura y de que por más que te aferres a algo, nunca lo tendrás seguro, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, desde pequeña supe que las historias felices solo existen en los cuentos de hadas, mis padres eran el vivo ejemplo de que el amor no dura para siempre, a mis nueve años ya no soportaron más y se separaron, claro que después de nueve anos de gritos y llanto.

Cuando pude salir de mi estado por completo te pedí un café y después de anotarlo te diste la vuelta y regresaste a los pocos minutos con mi pedido, las chicas de antes siguen sonriendo de forma coqueta pero tú no te fijas en ellas, tan solo me sonríes y te marchas para atender otras mesas.

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que lo vi por primera vez, no he podido ir más a la cafetería, pero después de una semana de haberlo visto quise regresar pero él no estaba, por lo que deje de ir, además de que los trabajos de la universidad no me daban tiempo de nada.

Estoy en mi último clase del día, son las tres de la tarde y mi compañera Jessica dice que vayamos por algo de comer, yo acepto después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer.

-Esto será grandioso- dice Jessica sonriendo mientras caminábamos junto a otras compañeras por las calles de New York.- además de que podre ver a ese guapo mesero.

No le di importancia a su comentario hasta que me di cuenta de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, era un lugar ya conocido por mí.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa que use yo dos veces, Jessica estaba eufórica por ver a ese guapo mesero, yo solo esperaba poder verlo una vez más

Mientras miro el menú, a pesar de ya conocerlo bien, levanto la vista después de que mis acompañantes dieran un gritillo ahogado y después rieran, a mi parecer tonta mente, pero al ver lo que les produjo esa reacción no puedo reprimir la sonrisa que amenaza con mostrarse en mis labios.

Te acercas y sonríes de forma amable, Jessica y Victoria pestañean constantemente, yo solo me limito a bajar la cabeza y negar sonriendo divertida, estas chicas no pierden la oportunidad de coquetear.

-¿Y tú que pedirás? – escuche una aterciopelada voz hablándome, y al levantar la mirada me encuentro con un par de esmeraldas mirándome fijamente, y yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

-Quiero un capuchino de vainilla por favor- Le dije desviando la mirada de esos orbes tan verdes.

A los pocos minutos llego nuestro pedido, Victoria me miro fijamente y enarco una ceja.

-Habla Bella- me dijo seriamente- cuéntanos todo.

-No sé de que hablas.- Le contesto extrañada por sus palabras.

-El mesero no ha dejado de verte desde que llegamos y te sonrojaste cuando lo viste.-

-Sabes que siempre me sonrojo- le dije restándole importancia- además él no me ve a mí y solo es amable con los clientes.

Nadie dijo nada más solo nos dispusimos a comer tranquilamente, cuando ya llegaba el momento de irnos me disculpe para ir al baño, cuando voy saliendo me tome de frente con el que se había convertido en mi desvelo desde hace ya varios meses.

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome su mano- soy Edward Cullen, ¿tú debes de ser Bella?

-Hola- tome su mano y una descarga eléctrica me recorrió completa- si soy yo, pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Escuche a tu amiga la pelirroja llamarte así.-

-Ahhh- dije sin mucho que agregar.

-Espero que no pienses que te estoy siguiendo, solo quería presentarme.-

-No te preocupes- note como Jessica se levantaba y venia hacia nosotros mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil sin notar con quien me encuentro- pero creo que es hora de irme, mis amigas me estarán buscando.

-Claro no te quito más tú tiempo.-

Nos despedimos y camine hasta donde Jess estaba, al verme no dijo nada y camino de regreso a la mesa donde Victoria nos esperaba.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que supe el nombre de ese mesero que me robo el aliento desde que lo tuve por primera vez en frente de mí. Todos los días por dos semanas he ido después de clases a la cafetería, a la misma hora.

Edward ya tenía listo mi café para cuando yo cruzaba la puerta. El día de hoy tenía algo distinto para mi rutinario día, Edward me había enviado un mensaje de texto para invitarme a salir, me dijo que lo quería hacer en persona pero por los exámenes de la facultad de medicina no había podido.

No puedo negar que estaba nerviosa, es decir apenas y nos conocemos, aunque hace unos días habíamos salido a caminar cuando termino su turno en la cafetería, hoy por alguna extraña razón sentía todo más intenso.

Llegue a la hora acordada al lugar acordado, te vi de espaldas mirando hacia el mar, la playa estaba desierta tomando en cuenta que era invierno y ya era tarde y hacia frio.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca te giraste y me sonríes como siempre cuando nos vemos. Caminamos por la arena platicando de trivialidades, me cuentas que creciste en Forks, pero que al graduarte de la secundaria te marchaste sin mirar atrás.

Yo te conté sobre mi infancia, algo que nunca había hecho pero me trasmitías confianza, te dije que yo huía con miedo a caer, no conocía lo que era el amor verdadero ni como confiar en alguien.

-No te preocupes por nada de eso ahora- me dijo rodeándome con un brazo por los hombros- ahora no debes de preocuparte por nada de eso, yo no dejare que nada te vuelva a lastimar.

Te acuerdas que estábamos sentados ahí, cerca del agua.

Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío, por primera vez

Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado

Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.

-No debes de preocuparte por nada de mi pasado Edward- él me miro serio- no quiero que te agobies con mis recuerdos.

-Solo deseo que te sientas segura Bella, no quiero que nada te haga sufrir de nuevo.-

Los días seguían pasando ya llevábamos un mes de ser amigos. Todos los fines de semana nos quedábamos de ver en la misma playa o íbamos al cine.

**Miro hacia el futuro y juntos tenemos el mundo.**

**Y hay un cajón con mis cosas en tu casa.**

**Aprendes mis secretos y descubrís por qué soy cauta.**

**Decís que nunca vas a cometer los errores de mis padres**

Cuando ya casi llegamos al año de conocernos me propuso ser su novia, era una hermosa tarde de inviernos, creo que todo lo bueno pasa en esa estación del año. Acepte sin dudarlo y seis meses después me mude contigo. Tenías una hermosa casa en la ciudad, era grande tomando en cuenta que solo vivía él en ella, pero bueno era hermosa. Las tardes las pasábamos en el sofá de la sala, él recostaba su cabeza en mi regazo mientras ya acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

Ya sabía todo de mí, y yo todo de él, decía que no cometería los mismos errores de mis padres que no me haría llorar. Edward sabía que era una chica cauta, que no actuaba sin pensar, pero que acepto mudarse contigo porque confiaba en tu amor.

**Pero tenemos cuentas que pagar**

**No tenemos nada resuelto**

**Cuando se puso difícil**

**Si, esto fue lo que pensé**

Todo iba de maravilla, tus estudios de medicina avanzaron y uno de tus profesores te consiguió un empleo en el hospital, muchas de mis amigas y compañeras de universidad lamentaron el que fueras mi novio, pero más aún el no poder verte en la cafetería.

Llegabas tarde por las noches, estabas cansado y solo llegabas a dormir, note como con el paso del tiempo te veía más cansado de lo normal y además de irritado. Las cosas se ponían difíciles y todo se convertía en lo que pensé, no fue tan fácil como creíamos el tener que convivir juntos siendo tan jóvenes.

**Te acordaras que estábamos sentados ahí, cerca del agua.**

**Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío, por primera vez**

**Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado**

**Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía**

Recuerdo esas tardes en la playa, tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tu sonrisa amable y su mirada de amor, y me doy cuenta que puedo con esto, que podemos con esto.

Nunca he actuado de manera impulsiva pero con Edward todo era distinto, todo valía la pena y era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él y por su amor. Se convirtió en rebelde la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado, actuaba según lo decía mi corazón y no mi cabeza, Edward era la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.

**¿Te acordaras de todas las luces de la ciudad sobre el agua?**

**Me viste empezar a creer por primera vez**

**Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado**

**Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía**

Mi lugar favorito en el mundo era el mar, donde me dijiste te amo, donde mi diste nuestro primer beso. Mirando las luces de la cuidad sobre el agua.

En ese lugar me viste empezar a creer en la vida y en el amor por primera vez. Se hizo rebelde la dulce niña de un hombre sin complicaciones.

Éramos felices a pesar de todo, pero como siempre las cosas que más aprecio se me escapaban de las manos, llegabas casado y ya no platicábamos como antes, cuando te preguntaba por tu día me contestabas de forma cortante y con monosílabos.

Ya no era como antes y eso que apenas teníamos 6 meses de vivir juntos. Nuestros estudios nos agobiaban, no teníamos a nuestra familia cerca y eso nos hacía sentir solos e indefensos.

**Y recuerdo esa pelea a las 2:30 a.m.**

**Dijiste que todo se nos estaba escapando de las manos.**

**Corrí llorando y me seguiste a la calle.**

Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada, estaba en la cocina preparando un té mientras te esperaba, escuche el motor de tu Volvo plateado ser apagado, entraste por la puerta de la cocina y al verte me acerque a ti mientras dejabas tus cosas en la mesa y te soltabas en nudo de la corbata de tu elegante traje negro.

No recuerdo como inicio todo, pero de pronto el volumen de nuestra voz comenzó a subir de tono, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras decías que todo se nos estaba saliendo de las manos. Tenía miedo, sabía que las cosas tarde o temprano nos harían frente pero no esperaba que fuera de ese modo.

Cuando ya no lo soporte más hice lo que aprendí de mis padres y principalmente de mi madre, huí. No es mala madre y Charlie no es mal padre pero no sabían enfrentar los problemas y creo que yo tampoco.

Corrí hacia la calle sintiendo como lágrimas de impotencia corrían libres por mi rostro. Te escuche correr detrás de mi pidiendo perdón, al alcanzarme me tomaste de las manos, pero no yo quería sentirte porque sabía que no sería capaz de decirte adiós.

Me tomas el rostro entre tus manos y dices que lo sientes, que me amas ya que no puedes dejarme ir.

-Por favor perdóname – repetías una y otra vez- no quería lastimarte, te prometí no cometer el mismo error de tus padres y hoy rompí mi promesa.

**Preparándome para la despedida.**

**Porque es lo único que he conocido/sabido**

**Luego me sorprendiste**

**Me dijiste: Nunca te dejare sola**

Tenía miedo, mientras corría lejos de nuestra casa me llego el recuerdo de una niña de 9 años corriendo lejos mientras veía a mis padres peleando en la cocina de nuestra antigua casa.

Solo he conocido el acto de escapar, no aprendí o no me mostraron como quedarme y luchar por amor.

Me abrazas fuerte y me dices que no me dejaras solo que nunca lo harás y con solo mirar tus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, te creo de nuevo y nos fundimos en un dulce beso.

_**Dijiste, "Recuerdo como nos sentíamos sentados cerca del agua**_

_**Y cada vez que te miro, es como la primera vez**_

_**Me enamoré de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado,**_

_**Ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía"**_

Me llevaste a la recamara y te sentaste a mi lado en la cama, me tomaste una de mis manos y con la otra me tomaste el mentón para que te mirara a la cara. Y me dijiste:

-Recuerdo como nos sentíamos sentados cerca del agua, y cada vez que te miro es como la primera vez que te vi en esa cafetería hace ya tanto tiempo.- Me seco las lágrimas que aún rodaban por mis mejillas- me enamore de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado, ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.

Un mes después me pidió matrimonio mientras navegábamos por un lago en un pequeño bote, era invierno de nuevo y como dije todo lo mejor pasa en esa época.

Nos casamos junto a todas las personas que amamos, y nos quedamos a vivir en la casa que ya teníamos, nuestros padres aceptaron lo nuestro sin ni siquiera vernos como novios, según ellos porque confiaban en el amor que mostrábamos con solo vernos a los ojos.

Nueve meses después me entere de mi embarazo, éramos jóvenes para ser padres pero tu alegría quito mis miedos, y fue así como llego a nuestras vidas nuestro pequeño Edward, protestaste para que no le pusiéramos tu nombre pero gane al final, él es una copia exacta de ti.

Dos años después llego Anthony. Éramos la familia perfecta, cada mañana nuestros hijos nos despertaban saltando en nuestra cama, o íbamos a la playa donde todo inicio, terminamos nuestras carreras y todo es perfecto.

Siento un suave y tierno beso en mi mejilla, pestañeo un par de veces para despertar de mi ensoñación y te veo tan guapo como siempre sonriendo con cariño.

-De nuevo recordando nuestro pasado- no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación

-Es una buena historia que vale la pena recordar- le dije besándolo.

-Tienes razón es una hermosa historia.-

Me volvió a besar mientras sentíamos cuatro manitas abrazarnos a los dos a la vez, sonreímos mientras nos separábamos y mirábamos a nuestros hijos, y ambos al vernos a los ojos nos decimos todo sin palabras _**ES LA MEJOR COSA QUE ALGUNA VEZ HA SIDO MIA**_.

**(Agárrate, lo haremos durar)**

**(Agárrate, nunca te vayas)**

**(Agárrate) Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado**

**(Agárrate) Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía**

**(Agárrate)Lo crees?**

**(Agárrate) Lo haremos**

**(Agárrate) Y lo puedo ver**

**Ahora lo puedo ver…**


End file.
